Exam
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Sasuke nekat menabrak Naruto dengan motornya hanya karena ingin Naruto berhenti menghindarinya dan menanyai alasan Naruto mengabaikannya saat ujian berlangsung (SasuNaru) RnR pliss. For my friend


"Baik anak-anak, yang sudah selesai boleh dikumpulkan," ujar Kakashi-sensei selaku pengawas di ruangan yang ditempati oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. Masih kurang 20 menit lagi sebelum bel tanda ujian selesai. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu membolak-balik lembar ujiannya. Sasuke merasa gelisah. Bukan! Bukan karena ia belum selesai mengerjakan soal. Hanya saja, ia terlalu memikirkan seseorang yang duduk di pojok belakang ruangan. Sosok yang akan nampak dekat jika kepalanya menoleh ke belakang.

Dia disana.

Demi Tuhan! Sasuke cemas bukan main.

Ia khawatir anak itu belum selesai mengerjakan soal.

Dan jangan menuduh Sasuke tak membagi jawabannya pada anak itu.

Sasuke berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk mendapatkan kepala pirang yang berpaling saat beradu pandangan dengannya.

Sasuke merasa tak nyaman dalam duduknya.

Ia hampir saja menoleh ke belakang setelah keyakinannya dikuatkan untuk memanggil anak itu ketika tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara bangku yang diseret.

Sasuke mendelikkan matanya kaget.

Si pirang itu berjalan cepat menuju bangku guru untuk menyerahkan lembar ujian yang sejauh Sasuke lihat tidak sampai seperempatnya terisi.

Ya ampun...

Apa yang ada di kepala pirang idiot itu. Maki Sasuke dalam hati.

Beberapa siswa dalam ruangan itu bersiul jahil. Rata-rata mengutarakan kekagetan yang hampir sama dengan yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

Dan bodohnya, si pirang itu malah tersenyum lebar sambil berkata, "Aku tidak bisa menjawab, jadi kukumpulkan saja."

Enteng sekali dia mengatakan itu, batin Sasuke lalu memelototi si pirang yang telah duduk kembali.

Tapi pirang itu malah tersenyum lebar dan kembali memalingkan mukanya.

Demi Tuhan! Sasuke sempat melihat mata si blonde itu berkaca-kaca.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan nyeri di hatinya.

"Kak Naruto hebat ya. cepat sekali mengumpulkan jawabannya," cetus seorang perempuan yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke diam. Masih memikirkan tingkah Naruto yang tidak biasanya.

Apa Naruto tengah marah padanya? Tapi apa salahnya? Apa karena ia tak membagi jawaban padanya? Bukankah Sasuke selalu berbagi jawabannya pada Naruto?

Sasuke merasa pusing sendiri.

Ia sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres dari sikap Naruto sejak tadi. Sejak mereka beristirahat dan Naruto tak memilih untuk duduk bersama Sasuke yang belajar. Biasanya, tanpa permisi Naruto duduk menemani Sasuke belajar atau lebih tepatnya merecoki Sasuke yang tengah belajar. Lalu mereka pun cekcok dan ramai kelas mereka. Tapi ini tak terjadi.

Ia malah melihat Naruto duduk di bangkunya sambil bermain ponsel.

Dan setelah istirahat. Ujian yang terakhir dalam hari ini pun berlangsung. Seperti yang Sasuke lihat tadi. Naruto mengabaikannya. Ditambah fakta bahwa Naruto berekspresi seperti itu.

Sasuke mengerang frustasi.

Dan bel berbunyi.

Ia dapat melihat Naruto bergerak cepat keluar ruangan.

Sasuke segera mengejar Naruto begitu ia usai mengumpulkan lembar ujiannya.

Sasuke ingat bahwa Naruto tadi pagi berangkat bersama. Jadi jika Naruto benar-benar mengabaikannya berarti Naruto akan memilih pulang naik bus.

Dugaan Sasuke benar ketika matanya menangkap sosok Naruto berjalan cepat keluar area sekolah dengan jaket oranye yang membalut tubuhnya.

Sasuke segera mengambil motornya lalu mengejar Naruto yang sudah hilang di tikungan gerbang.

Sasuke berhasil mengejar Naruto. Tapi Naruto malah berlari menjauh.

Bingung bagaimana harus menghentikannya akhirnya Sasuke nekat mengambil keputusan jahat.

Ia menyamai langkah Naruto dengan motornya lalu menyerempet Naruto sampai Naruto terjatuh di aspal.

Sasuke segera menghentikan motornya lalu menghampiri Naruto yang meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" teriak Naruto marah. Ia memegangi tangannya yang tertabrak stang motor Sasuke.

"Justru aku yang bertanya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sembur Sasuke tak ingat bahwa ia telah mencelakakan Naruto.

"Kau!" tuding Naruto, "Dasar brengsek!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Sasuke memandang tangan Naruto lalu menyentuhnya.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Sasuke mulai merasa bersalah.

"Tentu saja!" Naruto berang.

"Kalau begitu aku antar pulang," kata Sasuke bersiap untuk membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Tidak usah!" tepis Naruto.

Kesal karena terus-terusan dibeginikan oleh Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke mencengkeram erat bahu Naruto. Tak peduli si empunya kesakitan akibat ulah Sasuke.

"APA SALAHKU HAH?! KATAKAN!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto terkesiap kaget dengan ekspresi sedih yang terpancar dari wajah Sasuke meski mulutnya berkata keras.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Tak tega melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Kau tadi memarahiku hanya karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan..." lirih Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah lelah. Jadi itu? Batinnya. Mulai ingat bahwa tadi Naruto minta contekan padanya dan Sasuke memberitahu Naruto dengan berucap tanpa suara. Naruto tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi, dan ia capek mengulang-ulang bicara hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Jadi ini masalahnya? Naruto ngambek hanya karena ini.

Yeah... Sasuke akui ia salah memang. Sebrandal-brandalnya Naruto, tetap saja sakit hati saat dikasari.

Sasuke membawa Naruto dalam dekapannya lalu mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

"Maafkan aku ya..." ucap Sasuke sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan sekolah menuju rumah.

 **END**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Exam © Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **Dedicated for my friend**

 **Terinspirasi dari kisah saya pagi tadi dengan teman saya yang ngambek. Hanya sedikit perubahan diakhir cerita.**

 **Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
